warriorsfanfictionandcharartfandomcom-20200216-history
The Love Between
PROLOUGE The beginning It was a sunny day in Riverclan, many cats are resting, eating, sharing tongues and hunting. One tom named Oakheart was patrolling with his brother, Crookedstar, leader of Riverclan, Oakheart is most of the time patrolling until Crookedstar noticed him. "Oh Oakheart all you do is patrolling everyday. Try finding some love or mate?" He spoked and Oakheart let out a giggle "come on Crookedstar I'm not ready on finding a mate, besides there's no she-cat for me" Oakheart meowed then Crookedstar shouldered him "I think there's a she-cat that suits you" Crookedstar meowed. "Who?" Oakheart asked with disbelief "Graypool" Crookedstar answered, then Oakheart's eyes widened "G-Graypool?" And Crookedstar nodded "but why? She has Rippleclaw" Oakheart retorted "Nope, they're just friends but she has a crush on you" Crookedstar meowed, "But she isn't the one for me.." Oakheart sighed "I'm sure there's a she-cat for me out there.. I'll just have to wait" __________________________________________ In Thunderclan, a beautiful blue-grey she-cat with beautiful blue-eyes named Bluefur was talking to her friend, Rosetail "so then when I catched the rabbit it started to squirm like a kit and I managed to kill it before it do something" she meowed and Rosetail giggles "a rabbit acting like a kit? That's weird for a rabbit can do" she meowed and Bluefur let out a laugh then she saw her sister, Snowfur with a tom beside her purring, confusion went to Bluefur who's that tom she's with? Why is he purring? I've never met him before "Hey Bluefur!" Snowfur greeted "Uh Snowfur? Who is he?" Bluefur asked "oh meet Thistleclaw" Snowfur introduced but she seems excited why is she excited? What's so excited about? "Bluefur I wanted to tell you something!" Snowfur meowed excitedly, Bluefur is somehow getting annoyed by her excited sister "tell me about it" she rolled her eyes "Well.." Snowfur started "me and Thistleclaw are in love!" Bluefur was very surprised as if she wanted to claw her sister's and Thistleclaw's ears "wait, you've just met!" Bluefur's fur bristle "I have a crush on him as an apprentice!" Snowfur meowed boastfully "besides I love him and he loves me" "No Snowfur I can't let you, he's not the one for you!" Bluefur growled "Well you'll understand it anyway!" Snowfur talks back "try some finding a mate Bluefur" then she leaves with Thistleclaw "I think Snowfur's right Bluefur" Rosetail padded to Bluefur "try getting a mate besides you're old enough" "I know Rosetail. I just have to wait for some time" Bluefur meowed and goes off to walk in the forest. CHAPTER 1 The meeting While in Riverclan, Crookedstar, Willowbreeze, Graypool and Oakheart are talking to each other "I think Graypool is the one for Oakheart" Willowbreeze meowed "that's what I always told Oakheart but he didn't listen" Crookedstar meowed as he shouldered Oakheart "hey! Graypool isn't the one for me Rippleclaw is" Oakheart spat "We're only friends Oakheart" Graypool meowed "see told you" Crookedstar retorted Oakheart shooks his head "I'm just gonna walk in the forest" and padded out in the camp. While Bluefur was walking in the forest she spotted a reddish brown tom in the river beside sunningrocks and jumps in front of him "hey! This is Thunderclan territory!" Bluefur hissed "hey! Have you forgotten this is Riverclan territory now! Riverclan won remember?" Oakheart spat and Bluefur remembers on how Riverclan won the sunningrocks and feels embarrassed "Sorry, I just forgotten it" she apologised "nah it's okay" Oakheart meowed "So what's your name?" Bluefur asked "I'm Oakheart" Oakheart meowed "I'm Bluefur" Bluefur meowed back "Bluefur? That's a beautiful name" Oakheart complemented and Bluefur Blushes she never get complemented before "thanks, no one ever told me that before" she meowed "really? It's nothing I just thought of it" Oakheart meowed. "So walking in the forest?" Bluefur asked and Oakheart nodded "it's just my brother said that Graypool should be my mate but she's isn't the one for me" Oakheart explained "then who's the one for you?" Bluefur asked "I don't know" Oakheart replied "I'm sure there's a she-cat for you that will love you" Bluefur comforted "thanks" Oakheart meowed. They've talk to each other until the sun goes down "oh it's sun down I better go back, bye Oakheart" Bluefur farewells "okay bye" Oakheart meowed "and nice meeting you Bluefur" he added and the two goes back to their clans CHAPTER 2 Problems After Bluefur and Oakheart goes back to their clans something went to them. "Oh you're back where have you been?" Rosetail padded to Bluefur "I just take a walk in the forest remember?" She replied "Oh right" Rosetail giggles "but what took you so long?" "Well.." Bluefur thinks what she's gonna say I can't tell her that I met a Riverclan tom! Come on Bluefur think "well I just take a rest" mouse-brain is that it? Oh come on! Rosetail became suspicious rest in the forest? How long did she rest? Or maybe she had gone patrol by herself then Rosetail is not suspicious anymore "okay" she meowed and padded to the fresh kill pile, Bluefur let out a sigh glad she believe me Then Snowfur padded to Bluefur but she's excited again what she's excited about again? She's getting so annoying "hey Bluefur" she meowed "what now?" Bluefur retorted "well I have good news!" Snowfur meowed excitedly this better be a good news Snowfur! "Me and Thistleclaw are now mates!" Snowfur meowed happily "what?! Already?!" Bluefur surprised "what's wrong with that?" Snowfur asked "what's wrong with that? What's wrong with that?! Snowfur you just met Thistleclaw!" Bluefur hissed "How many times do I have to tell you? I have a crush on him since we're apprentices" Snowfur growled "but I don't like him for your mate Snowfur! If you've mated with someone else I would've approved it and accepted it" Bluefur spat "you're my sister Bluefur of course you should've supported me like a sister does not a mother" Snowfur retorted "I'm your sister and I love you Snowfur I do what's best for you Snowfur" Bluefur explained "then this what's best for me" Snowfur spat and runs, Bluefur glared at her sister someday you'll understand it Snowfur Back in Riverclan Oakheart enters the camp "where have you been?" Crookedstar asked "just walk in the territory" Oakheart replied "okay. About that when Graypool-" Oakheart shooks his head "Crookedstar really? Like I said before I don't like Graypool" he retorted "but Oakheart I do like Graypool to be your mate you just have to spend some time with her that's all and she suits you" Crookedstar explained seriously Crookedstar?! Oakheart wanted to rake Crookedstar's ears off then Graypool padded to them "Hi Oakheart" she greeted "I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me," "Graypool look I'm sorry and I'm tired" Oakheart murmured and padded to the Warriors' den why can't someone believes me? CHAPTER 3 Meet Again